The HundredDay War
by hylianhero3
Summary: My first fanfic. Mario is abducted and Luigi goes after his abductor. The Smashers take sides. Chapter 3 up. R&R please.
1. Prologue

Day 0 The Streets of Fourstar 

**6:00 pm**

Luigi stopped.

"Mario?" No answer.

Doubling back, he returned to the basketball court where he, Mario and Peach were playing seconds later. The ball Mario was carrying was bouncing on the pavement.

"Mario?" he called again.

Still no answer. Luigi stood stock still in the twilight. A paper rustled in the wind, but stopped when Luigi brought his boot-clad foot on it. Picking it up, his expression was enraged.

_Luigi,_

_If you ever want to see your brother again, bring 100 mushrooms to the Jungle Japes dock. Peach will tell you more. She's in the alleyway to the right._

_Godspeed. Because if you don't have it, Mario will die._

And so began the Hundred-Day war


	2. The Exchange

**Jungle Japes Dock, 11:15, Day **

In answer to the abductor's note, Luigi had brought 100 mushrooms. And a lot more. Yoshi, Peach and thousands upon thousands of Toad regiments. Each grim-faced soldier carried a bronze shield and spear, and looked like they wanted to stab something.

* * *

Luigi had found Peach tied to a telephone pole in the alley. She had blurted out the a shadowy, hulking form had thrown something into a black, windowless van and told Peach to relay the time to the plumber.

Because of the location and Peach's description of the kidnapper's frame, Luigi presumed it would be Donkey Kong.

Close, but no cigar.

* * *

The army approached the house. The light was on, and a gargantuan, though slightly rounded figure appeared to be huddled over something. It glanced up, and the door slammed open.

Luigi signaled to his captains, and in turn they gestured to their squads. They ducked behind their shields, and the second rank brought their spears forward.

A voice drifted from the cabin. "So nice of you to show up, Luigi, and I see you brought company. How nice." The green-clad plumber's ears picked up. This voice was not the gruff baritone of DK. It was smooth, slick, kind of like…

A giant Ness emerged from the cabin, ducking his head under the low doorframe. He quickly conjured up a blue force field around his inflated form.

"Enough chit-chat. Bring a soldier forward with the mushrooms. Beware, Luigi, if you make one false move, you'll step on a mine."

Luigi gasped. Between him and Ness was a forest of blinking green lights, enough explosives to fire Bowser off. He stared aghast as Ness destroyed a thin line of mines, just enough for one soldier to pick his way through.

The plumber motioned to a soldier carrying a yellow block the size of his head. Taking a deep breath, he started to step gingerly through the minefield. The green lights bleeped mockingly to him, and he visibly shuddered once he leaped to the far end.

Ness' face alighted with greed. Snatching the case, he threw it above his head, where it floated in empty air. The physic's knees bent, and he prepared to hit the bottom of the ? block.

Halting in mid-jump, Ness started to laugh.

"Nice try, Luigi. You almost got me." Still laughing, he threw an electric ball at the block. It released the mushrooms as expected, but also a little something of its own.


	3. First Picks

**Jungle Japes Dock, 11:20 PM, Day 1**

Gaseous fumes drifted from the ? block. Ness coughed into his arms and barked, "Attack!"

Thousands of vicious, blue-and-green crocodiles erupted from the watery depths and immediately assaulted the toad army. Luigi kicked a struggling Klap Trap back into the water and jumped the gap between docks. Looking up, he saw Ness retreating with the mushrooms. Is pursuit ended abruptly when an Arwing descended from the skies, weapons blazing. The plumber slowed, watching in frustration as Ness leaped onto the space fighter and rose into the starry night.

"Fox," he muttered. Looking back at his army mopping up the ragtag Klap Traps, he called, "We're going back home."

Whipping out a cell phone, he called Peach.

"Hello?" she said.

"It was Ness. He got away with Fox."

"Damn!" she swore. _Quite uncharacteristic,_ The green-clad Smasher thought, _this Mario thing must've hit her hard._

"I've contacted Zelda. She and Link are on our side," she reported.

"Interesting. I'll call Dr. Mario."

He pressed the 'end' button and dialed 232-VIRUS. It didn't even ring.

"Too late Luigi!" Mario's twin said in a sing-song voice, "Ness got to me first!" His maniacal laughter was cut off when Luigi snapped the phone closed angrily. Everybody knew Dr. Mario was missing a few marbles in his head, but it looked like Ness had removed the rest. The plumber gritted his teeth. This was going to get ugly.


	4. Sides and Spies

**Princess Peach's Castle, 1:00 PM, Day 17**

Luigi glanced at the list posted in his apartment wall

_**Rescue Force**_

_Luigi_

_Peach_

_Link_

_Zelda_

_Samus_

_Kirby_

_Pichu_

_**Ness' Force**_

_Ness_

_Donkey Kong_

_Fox_

_Dr. Mario_

_Young Link_

_Mewtwo_

_Jigglypuff_

Most of Ness' group were wingnuts, like Dr. Mario and the mass-murderer young Link. Mewtwo obviously picked Ness' side; he was power-hungry. However, why Jigglypuff, Fox and Donkey Kong sided with the giant was unknown. Mr. Game & Watch, Ganondorf and the rest of the Smashers were still neutral, although the Fire Emblem warriors were leaning toward helping Luigi.

The plumber turned his mind to the matter at hand. Samus had snuck into the rigidly controlled Fourstar to gather information on Ness' defences. She reported that Mewtwo and Jigglypuff's pokemon provided the ground support, while Fox covered the air. The rest of the hostile Smashers were seen randomly walking around the city, eyes peeled.

* * *

Samus ducked into the shadows and watch an Arwing scream overtop the skyscrapers in the afternoon sky. She quickly switched to the Scan Visor and targeted the fighter.

It was Fox himself! Doubling back, the bounty hunter looked for a way out of the city. Finding no other way, she turned into a Morph Ball and blew past the guards at the entrance. The Farfetch'd looked startled, and quickly gave chase to the agile ball.

Sweeping around, Samus flew past the open exit and onto the plain surrounding Fourstar. She literally burned through the miles, but put on a burst of speed when two Beedrills descended from the clouds. Weaving back and forth, Samus dodged their stingers and left them behind in the dust.


End file.
